A turbocharger for a vehicle increases intake air pressure by using the exhaust gas of an engine, and an intercooler of a vehicle cools the air supplied to the engine by a compressor of the turbocharger.
The air pressurized by a compressor flows into an interior of the intercooler, and external air flows to outside of the intercooler, and thus, a temperature of the air flowing into the interior of the intercooler decreases, thereby increasing charging efficiency of the air flowing to the engine.
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3, a duct 120 for guiding outside air to an intercooler 110 is fastened to a front side of the intercooler 110.
However, according to the intercooler assembly for a vehicle of the related art, since the duct 120 is mounted to only the front side of the intercooler 110 as shown in dotted box A of FIG. 2, there is a slight gap through which some of the air flowing into the duct 120 leak to the outside and may not flow to the intercooler 110. Cooling efficiency of the intercooler 110 due to the leakage of the air decreases, and thus, fuel efficiency also decreases.
In addition, when the duct 120 is fasten to the intercooler 110, as shown in FIG. 3, a tool must be used during assembly to fasten a fastening bolt 121 and fitting protrusions 122, thus deteriorating assembling workability and maintainability.
Further, referring to FIG. 4, since the duct 120 is fastened to the front side of the intercooler 110 by the fastening bolt 121, the intercooler 110 may be damaged while the duct 120 is pushed toward the intercooler 110. For example, an impact force at the low speed collision such as a minor collision is transmitted to the duct 120 through a bumper and the like, the duct 120 is pushed toward a rear side of the vehicle in response to the impact force of the collision, that is, pushed toward the intercooler 110, and therefore the intercooler 110 may be damaged.